Bloodlust
by xx.Dark.Demonic.Angel.xx
Summary: Light softly emanates from the buildings, warm and inviting. Suddenly a figure burst out of the trees, racing away from the lights. She has blood all over her face. She had to escape, if she stayed they would terminate her.


**Hey everyone!**

**This is a more darker aspect of Twilight, in this version, there is a group of humans that know the supernatural world. They created a facility called Trinity, they experiment on humans by injecting the werewolf or vampire gene to create the perfect weapon against the supernatural world. I hope this will peak your interest!**

**I do not own anything twilight, but I do own my oc's and trinity! **

**BTW sorry for any mistakes, I hadn't sent this in to my beta's yet!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's dark outside, there is no noise. A large complex can be seen rising above the tree line. Light softly emanates from the buildings, warm and inviting. Suddenly a figure burst out of the trees, racing away from the lights. She has blood all over her face; she quickly wiped it away looking back. Several dogs race after her, keeping pace but not gaining. Trailing behind the dogs a large number of fully equipped, heavily-armed men run out of the underbrush giving chase but losing ground. A helicopter soon appears overhead.

Inside the helicopter sat two pilots wearing night vision goggles, while two armed men sat by both doors, loaded weapons at the ready.

"She's moving too fast, I can't pick her out in the dark." Reported the pilot.

The co-pilot next to him turned on his communicator to give in an update to whoever was on the receiving end, "Command, we have not made a visual. Repeat, no visual on the package.

"Well then use the goddamn infrared to track her you idiot! We cannot lose her!" Both pilots react as though they were physically struck by voice that responded over the headset.

Back in the woods the young girl kept her pace, looking over her shoulder in fear. She kept pushing herself, zigzagging between trees. She leapt over the fallen logs and stumps with incredible ease, the first sign of her true nature. She stopped looking up; the helicopter was approaching and fast.

The pilot on flying, the co-pilot switched on an infrared camera and begins searching for the runaway.

"Still tracking... You set this up right?" Asked the co-pilot, hoping the spot the thing they were tracking

The pilot looked over to his partner. "Of course I did. You think I want Adam mad at me?" He shouted, agitated, "You saw what the boss did to Franklin."

The co-pilot shivered, remember the unpleasant memory. " Yeah yeah...Wait. Wait wait wait. Left! Go left! I might have something!"

The pilot banked the helicopter left, swinging in a wide arc. The co-pilot was tracking something, something that was moving very quickly through the woods.

The co-pilot took this moment to switch his communicator and spoke in the intercom. "Command, we may have the package. Waiting on conformation."

"It's about damn time!"

"Looks like it's a..."

Suddenly All four men went blank, their focus abruptly changing. Just as quickly as it happened, they snapped back to. The Co-pilot shook his head, looking back at the screen. The thing he was tracking should have been in his sights but it vanished.

"Well?!"

They jumped in surprised hearing the voice. "Sorry. We haven't got anything, Looks like it was a deer or something… Negative on target." Reported the older man.

From her perch in a tree, the young girl watched as the chopper pass directly overhead completely confused on what had just happened. The sudden barking of dogs reminds her that she is still being chased. She drops down, landing softly. Out of nowhere, a branch hits her across the head knocking her unconscious.

Adam, calm but alert, ready in case something were to go wrong. Adam was tall and very athletic. But there is something much older to him. The streaks of grey hair that streak his hair say he has seen a lot, as do the wrinkles that show when he smiles. He stood close to the young girl, praying that everything will go as planned. Two dogs came bursting out of the underbrush, nearly bowling into him, but came to a stop. They seem befuddled by something. Soon Adam had realized that they couldn't see them at all. They avoid a wide berth around the both of them. They sniff the underbrush, trying to find their quarry.

Soon, the human element of the group caught up to them. They too avoided the same bubble, fanning out. Then something catches the dog's attention. Everyone pauses, very still. One guard, the one that the girl had attacked beforehand turned and faced a tall dark haired man. He seems puzzled, as though he knows there's something wrong with what he's seeing, but he can't identify what. He begins to raise his weapon...

One of the dogs gave a loud bark and races back into the underbrush, followed by the other. The men quickly take off with them. The injured guard gives one last look over his shoulder before disappearing into the woods.

The man collapsed, breathing hard, his body covered in an intense flop-sweat. For the first time, we see a break in his seemingly unbreakable shell. He gasped as he got back up to his feet, barely able to stand. He walked over to the young girl, and we see a tender look cross his face when he clears the hair away from her face.

"You're getting old," Mocked the dark-hair man.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, cause you are just so much younger than I am right Damian?" He replied gun levelled at Damien's chest. He walked forward until the barrel pokes him right above his heart, and then lowers the gun

Adam sighed, "So I was right. You were going to break her out. I almost didn't recognize you."

Damian scoffed, "Yeah, you almost fucked it all up pretty royally didn't you? What the hell were you thinking, letting Avery out like that? She could have been killed."

Adam gritted his teeth; he cared for Avery like she was his own, he understood her. Went through what she had gone through. Picked and poked at their whole lives, just another experiment. "Yeah, cause you would ever let that happ-"

He was interrupted when Damian's hand shot out like a bolt of lightning, wrapping itself around Adam's throat, squeezing tightly. Adam responds by dropping into his werewolf form. His feature became more canine, his arms became longer, his nails becoming more claw-like. Short salt and pepper hair sprouts from every visible surface on his body. His wolf form was different; there was a mix of human and wolf in his transformation. Snarling at Damian, his clawed hands gripping Damian's forearm.

Damian let out a snarl, keeping his ground. "I wouldn't. You? I'm not so sure about you. You were training her to hunt her own kind. Your kind."

"Oh, because teaching her how to survive is wrong-"

Damian squeezed tighter, lifting Adam off the ground. Adam responds by dropping out of his werewolf stage. "Hey, did it ever occur to you that I might be teaching her how to survive being chased by these people, not to hunt for them? Jesus, it's been 20 year do you really think I'd-"

Damian flicks his wrist, sending Adam flying into a tree. "You know what Adam? I'm sick of your shit."

Adam gets up slowly, eyeing the vampire before him. "What are you going to do with her now?"

"Take her to an old friend…He will know how to help her." He replied. If anyone could help her through this change it would Carlisle. Carlisle had once help Damian, he will help Avery.

* * *

**Thank you to those who took the time to read! Now leave a review and share your opinion!**


End file.
